


One Dumpling, Two Idiots, Three Kisses

by Bunbungee



Category: The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Awkwardness, Boundaries, Chan is a brat, Cute, Daewon is an angel, Dorm Life - Freeform, Euijin is a saint, Feeldog tries his best, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Identity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunbungee/pseuds/Bunbungee
Summary: Euijin and Hyeonggeun (Marco) compete as men for the last dumpling. Boundaries are crossed as they do and Euijin demands an explanation.





	One Dumpling, Two Idiots, Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This came 100% out of left field lmao, I normally only write for the BTS fandom. Also wth I ship Euijin and Feeldog way more. All those videos of Euijin mentioning how he wants to switch bodies with Marco, wants to room with Marco, switches with Chan to room with Marco, kisses Marco, hugs Marco and puts his damn hands on Marco's damn neck every chance he gets must have influenced me. Oh well, ao3 pairing inauguration!
> 
> I use their real names because that's how I'm guessing they address each other off camera. Lemme do a quick recap for you: Yoochan = Chan / Junyoung = Jun / Hyeonggeun = Marco / Kwangsuk = Feeldog.

It’s not a party per se, rather everyone ended in their room (the loudest one, the “intergenerational room” as they refer to it) again and Kwangsuk is playing hit songs on his phone again, and snacks and drinks are spread all over the floor again. It’s a downpour outside, a foretaste of what’s to come this summer, thick grey clouds hanging so low they make you feel like it’s dusk at five in the afternoon. Going out is not an option, but Euijin, Kijung and Hyeonggeun are great hosts and although it’s not a party the mood easily picks up.

Then dusk really does come and with it so does Chinese food delivery. Kwangsuk lowers the volume of his phone because they’ve just arrived and plan on making a good impression with the neighbours, but the not-party is still alive and kicking even as they eat on the bedroom floor. Yoochan and Kijung make up for the decreased music with screeches and high-pitched laughs. They have a black bean noodles vacuuming contest. They joke around with their mouth full. Then there’s only one dumpling left and both Euijin and Hyeonggeun want it.

“You have to be nice and leave it to your hyung,” Daewon teases with a push to Hyeonggeun. Euijin sends him a thumbs up and an approving smile.

“No no no, there’s no such thing when it comes to food, they have to compete as men,” Junyoung says loudly from his spot next to Hyeonggeun’s bed.

“Compete as men?” Euijin laughs. “How do you do that?”

Junyoung chews thrice to give himself time to come up with an answer. “Staring contest!”

Hyeonggeun seems to find the idea funny, but doesn’t move from where he’s sitting cross-legged. He keeps watching Junyoung, all smiles and curious eyes, as if he has forgotten that they’re talking about him competing in the first place.

“Oh-kay-ee,” Euijin agrees in English. “Hyeonggeun-ah, I’ll give you a chance.”

Daewon makes way for Euijin to shift closer to the younger man, who’s still sporting a smile but must have grasped the situation now as it is more hesitant. They sit face to face, lean forward and prepare themselves for the tears to come.

“Go!” Junyoung shouts over the hip hop song playing in the background.

Hyeonggeun flashes a hand in front of his face to summon his infamous blank expression and a few seconds in Euijin is already trying hard not to burst into laughter. The other members making faces around them don’t help.

“Euijin-ah!” Yoochan suddenly roars. It sends everyone in a giggle fit, but Euijin and Hyeonggeun hold on fiercely to each other’s eyes. Euijin reaches blindly for Yoochan’s sweater and fists it. “Sorry hyung, sorry,” he breathes as he bows in apology, still laughing.

“Hyeonggeun is getting teary,” Kwangsuk sing songs as he points to the young man’s shiny eyes.

“Hyeonggeun, no! Think about the dumpling!”

“Think about your pride!”

“Hyeonggeun hyung, I stole your razor!”

“I’m wearing your Supreme underwear!”

Slowly, Hyeonggeun’s mask of indifference gives way and his eyes grow dangerously thin with suppressed laughter. The members become even more frantic.

“Euijin hyung is really not yielding, huh?”

“Ah, ah, Hyeonggeun’s gonna close his eyes!”

Euijin’s small smile turns into a toothy, victorious one. Everybody is screaming around them, so much so that what they’re saying becomes unintelligible. Hyeonggeun gives it his best but Euijin is already waving victory signs. The situation is hopeless, unless he can devise a miracle of a disruptive strategy in the next three seconds.

He leans forward and loudly pecks Euijin on the lips.

But Euijin still doesn’t blink. In fact, nobody does. They all freeze and the silence comes crashing down harder than the rain outside. It lasts so long it seems staged, until someone whispers an incredulous curse. At that moment, Euijin’s empty expression can rivalise with Hyeonggeun’s. Nobody dares to speak until he does.

“Could you please go out for a moment?” he asks.

“Hyung, I think…” Kwangsuk starts.

“Just for a moment.”

Kwangsuk has been appointed leader, but Euijin is still the oldest and it shows despite his successful efforts to mingle with the younger members. Kwangsuk relents but gives him a pointed look as he stands up. The others only seem too happy to follow suit and escape the tension of the room. Only Daewon sneaks a squeeze on Hyeonggeun’s thigh before he leaves. The door closes with a click and Euijin turns his attention back to Hyeonggeun. He waits for a few seconds, probably letting the others put some distance between them.

“Hyeonggeun-ah.”

“Yes hyung,” the young man replies, stiff and serious.

“Did you do that because you thought it would be entertaining?”

Hyeonggeun’s big, cat-like eyes briefly shift from somewhere above Euijin’s right shoulder to his face. He doesn’t reply.

“Was that it? Did you want to make the guys laugh?”

Hyeonggeun’s chin hits his chest.

“Mmh?” Euijin’s voice is not unkind, but it has never been yet so who knows if this isn’t his angriest.

“I apologize,” Hyeonggeun says softly, head still hanging in shame.

“Just tell me.”

After a short pause, Hyeonggeun gives a tiny shake of his head.

“Why then?”

No reply again, just an awkward, half-hearted shrug. Euijin stares at the young man’s mop of permed hair for a second then shifts closer by his side. “Hyeonggeun-ah.” He peeks at his lowered face and sees the empty eyes and taut jaw muscles. “Why did you do it? Did you want to win that bad?”

Hyeonggeun shakes his head again and hunches further, making his lanky self as small as Euijin, if not smaller.

“‘Cause you just wanted to do it?” Euijin’s voice is close to a whisper.

Hyeonggeun jerk-nods almost imperceptibly. “I sincerely apologize.”

“It’s alright, don’t cry.”

Hyeonggeun poorly disguises a sniffle as a deep breath and turns his head towards Euijin, revealing the full extend of his troubled expression. He opens his mouth again. It takes even longer before strained sounds come out of it.

“I’m not gay.”

“I know, I know,” Euijin says with a comforting rub on Hyeonggeun’s curled back. “You’ve had girlfriends. I know. It’s okay.”

That doesn’t seem to help Hyeonggeun calm down. On the contrary, the longer he looks at Euijin’s reassuring smile, the more distressed he appears.

“This kind of things can happen, it’s okay,” Euijin murmurs.

Hyeonggeun looks in downright pain now.

“I’m not mad. I won’t tell the others,” Euijin assures him, starting worry a little himself.

Hyeonggeun clenches his teeth and his furrows his eyebrows even further. A tear breaks free and runs along the side of his nose to disappear between his lips. He looks as if he’s about to tell Euijin that he must kill him.

“But-” he says with difficulty, “now, too... I want to do it.”

Euijin seems struck for a second, but for a second only, then smiles so kindly it seems that he and everything around him turns fuzzy.

“Then go ahead.”

Hyeonggeun’s expression switches back to blank in a split second, but it doesn’t seem to be on his own accord this time. “Whu-wha-”

Euijin brushes his way up to the side of Hyeonggeun’s neck and rests his hand there. “Do it.”

“Ah, huh… really?” Hyeonggeun seems as tempted as he’s scared. He dries his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater and sits a bit straighter. 

Euijin hums in affirmation. When nothing happens except for Hyeonggeun looking at him like he’s the most fascinating alien creature, Euijin slides his hand around his nape but doesn't apply any pressure. Hyeonggeun shivers. He gestures his finger between his lips and Euijin’s with an interrogative look on his face. The man suppresses a laugh and nods once with his eyes closed.

Hyeonggeun seems to regain confidence then, and leans in for a longer, quieter kiss. He catches a glimpse of Euijin closing his eyes again and the faint sensation of his hand flinching against the skin of his neck before he can’t feel anything other than lips against his. When he draws back, he seems more surprised than anything.

“You kissed me too.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Euijin smiles, a bit more bashful than before.

“You- you did huh...” Hyeonggeun points at his mouth. “You puckered your lips.”

“What? Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?” Euijin laughs.

There’s a knock on the bedroom door. It opens and Kwangsuk slides his head through the gap.

“I really think we should discuss this together. It’s good to discuss boundaries together,” he says with caution.

“Sorry leader, it’s already solved.” Euijin picks the last dumpling with his chopsticks and stuffs it into Hyeonggeun’s mouth to prove his point. Kwangsuk’s puppy eyes turn puppy-er. “Yeah, yeah, we can still have the discussion.”

Kwangsuk seems satisfied and turns around to call the others. They pour into the room haphazardly and pick up the not-party where they left it. In a matter of seconds, everything has reverted to normal.

“Damn, the food is cold now,” Yoochan complains.

“Ah, what should we do? I’m too lazy to take it to the microwave…”

“Well it’s good enough for me so if you’re not gonna eat it pass it over.”

“Where are my chopsticks? Someone stole my chopsticks!”

“Kwangsuk hyung! Music please!”

It is a tad obvious that they’re working hard at clearing up the atmosphere, but neither Euijin nor Hyeonggeun say anything about it. They, too, act as if nothing has happened. But later in the night, when only the hosts and the most hyper members are left in the room, Hyeonggeun starts stealing glances at Euijin. He’s got his expressionless face on again. Euijin is not the only one to notice, because at some point Daewon slips next to him and throws an arm across his shoulders.

“You got scolded hard, huh?”

“Ah…” Hyeonggeun doesn’t know how to answer this one.

“Don’t worry. Euijin hyung is nice, he’s probably already forgiven you.” Daewon shakes Hyeonggeun around with the arm he has on his shoulders. “You are a bit special so you might not care much about it, but some men have their pride, and their personal space and all that. You know what I mean, right?”

“Yes,” Hyeonggeun replies truthfully.

“When there’s a camera it’s for the show, but here, you know… it’s better to be careful, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Ah,” Daewon sighs. “You’re not just saying yes to make me happy, huh? You understand, right?”

“Y- huh…”

Daewon snorts and shakes him around some more before standing up and announcing that he’s going to bed as well. The remaining members are all engrossed in a girl group live video so they don’t hear him. Except for Euijin, who makes his move as soon as he leaves, as if he has been waiting. Hyeonggeun watches him approach and plop down next to him with big, sober eyes.

Euijin laughs, clearly embarrassed now. “Don’t be like that, I said it’s okay!”

For an instant, Hyeonggeun gauges the man, eyes twice darting to Yoochan, Kwangsuk and Kijung  sitting on the other side of the room, still glued to the tablet screen. He clears his throat and, in a movement that is both way too fluid and precise for someone as careless as he is, gives Euijin a soft kiss on the lips.

Euijin smiles hard and seems about to hide his face in his hands for a second but holds it up high instead. “That’s right!” he praises with comically exaggerated enthusiasm. It’s loud enough to get the attention of the fanboying trio.

“See, they’ve already made up,” Yoochan says.

“We’re still having the boundaries talk,” Kwangsuk counters with finality.

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten about the last dumpling and who gets to eat it, thank you [Goldenbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbelle) for pointing that out lmao.
> 
> I know, the pairing doesn't seem to make sense, tbh I'm still not sure myself what took me... but watch their shows and istg Euijin is doing it on purpose. THERE EUIJIN. YOU WON OK? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I cannot be the only one to ship them, right? Right...?


End file.
